


No one but you

by Kurose_Kurosaki



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Rituals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurose_Kurosaki/pseuds/Kurose_Kurosaki
Summary: El artefacto dejado atrás por Aigami es lo que Kaiba necesitaba para refinar su tecnología y poder alcanzar a Atem.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 7





	No one but you

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado al final de la película Dark sides of dimensions. Gracias a la bella YukaChen por haber beteado este esperpento, eres un sol. C:

En el momento en que la oscuridad lo engulló, apareció él, por lo visto Yugi Mutou no era tan inútil como se veía; hablaron, no con palabras. Seto no recordaba qué fue lo que le había dicho, pero sabía que había sido importante, intentó pronunciar su nombre pero la voz no salía, entonces el faraón estiró la mano, el más alto hizo lo mismo pero cuando sus dedos estuvieron a punto de tocarse, él desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Kaiba se quedó sumido en la oscuridad por angustiantes momentos, luego hubo una gran luz y regresó a su mundo. Observó a Mutou quien miraba hacia el cielo, se veía en paz. 

(...)

La voz de Mokuba le llegó a través del comunicador.  
—Hermano, por favor ten cuidado, la vez anterior estuviste en peligro. —Kaiba resopló.

—Tranquilo, esta vez me aseguré de que todo estuviera en orden. —Y aunque sabía que había demasiadas variantes que interferirían, tenía que llegar a él, había asuntos pendientes que debían resolver y cuanto antes, mejor; su hermano estuvo a punto de agregar algo más, pero Kaiba se adelantó, sonrió y agregó—: Dejo todo en tus manos. —Y cortó la comunicación, poniéndose en marcha, sabia que su hermano era capaz, así que sentía plena confianza en dejarlo a cargo de la operaciones de Kaibacorp en su ausencia.

La cabina se iluminó y todo pareció borrarse a su alrededor, el nuevo sistema funcionaba de maravilla, el objeto dejado por Aigami era lo que había necesitado para poder refinar su tecnología. A veces tenía la impresión que magía y ciencia eran diferentes caras de la misma moneda, y si era así, seguro podría acceder al plano donde estaba él, si una vez lo encontró y estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, estaba seguro que en este intento tendría éxito. 

(...)

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar que se le hacía familiar, empujó la puerta y salió del vehículo, una oleada de sol y aire caliente le dio la bienvenida. Ahora era cuestión de saber el rumbo al que debía dirigirse, llegar a la ciudad y al palacio. Usó su duel disk para saber la dirección que tenía que seguir, una vez ubicada, emprendió la marcha hacia allá. Caminó largo tiempo y se maldijo no haber tomado en cuenta ese calculo que lo dejó bastante retirado de su destino, pero siendo tan obstinado nada lo iba a detener, ya estaba ahí y habiendo logrado acceder, unos metros de arena no iban a ser impedimento para llegar hasta el faraón.

Cuando hubo avanzado un par de kilómetros vio a lo lejos el cauce del Nilo, suspiró con cansancio y acalorado, al menos ya quedaba poco por recorrer. Fue entonces que gracias a su visor distinguió una procesión de varios carruajes que se dirigían al río, sí seguía una línea recta en algún momento se cruzarían, pero ellos dieron un leve giro y avanzaron sobre la orilla del río. Kaiba pensó en ignorarlos y continuar su camino, pero dos cosas lo hicieron seguirlos; el pensar que ellos irían hacia un puente o parte baja del río para cruzar, lo cual era bastante conveniente y la otra razón es que algo le decía que en uno de esos carruajes estaba él. Igual nada perdía con seguirlos, sí resultaba que no era ni la una ni la otra, solo desandaría el camino y vería la forma de cruzar.

Afortunadamente no avanzaron mucho, un par de cientos de metros se detuvieron por lo que Kaiba pudo darles alcance rápidamente, se mantuvo a una distancia prudente y trató de que no lo vieran, no parecía que fueran a cruzar, más bien, comenzaron a bajar cosas que el castaño pudo identificar como incensarios y urnas, a juzgar por lo que veía, en ellas transportaban inciensos. Luego bajaron unos sujetos que parecían ser sacerdotes y se pusieron divididos en dos filas indias, una frente a otra de manera que quedara un camino al centro conduciendo justo a la orilla del río, a cada uno le fue entregado un incensario ya humeante que recibieron con devoción y colocaron delante de sí y se arrodillaron frente a él. Entonces el que parecía el sumo sacerdote avanzó por el camino entre los otros y llegó a la orilla del río, llevando también un incensario, a Kaiba todo esto le sonaba familiar, pero no recordaba muy bien de que iba, seguro era solo una ofrenda al río y comenzaba a suponer que haberlos seguido había sido una perdida de tiempo, ya que al parecer Yugi —Atem, se corrigió mentalmente— no estaba ahí.

Lo bueno de su tecnología era que podía ver a lo lejos con claridad, pero no se le había ocurrido poner algún dispositivo para oír a través de las distancias y pensó que al menos ya tenía algo más en que trabajar cuando regresara a casa, por lo que no se dió cuenta de cuando empezaron los cánticos hasta que distinguió el sonido de lo que parecían tambores, se asomó sobre el montículo que le servía de escondite y prestó atención.

El carruaje que estaba más alejado se acercó a lo que sería el inicio del camino bordeado por sacerdotes, un lacayo abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Atem, vistiendo una túnica que aún a la distancia se veía costosa y delicada; portaba un sin fin de joyas entre brazaletes, aretes, pulseras y collares, todo de excelente manufactura, digno de un faraón. A Kaiba todavía le costaba asimilar que Atem era un espíritu y más aún, el espíritu de alguien tan importante, en retrospectiva eso aclaraba muchas cosas, desde su porte, el aura que despedía y esa actitud que a Seto tanto le desagradaba pero que a la par hacia que no pudiera dejar de estar al pendiente de él.   
Atem avanzó por entre los sacerdotes para llegar justo enfrente del de rango más alto, este hizo una reverencia ante el faraón, los dos sacerdotes más cercanos se aproximaron a él y ante la mirada perpleja de Kaiba lo despojaron de sus vestimentas, el castaño se sorprendió, dio una mirada rápida a la desnudez de Atem y al final prefirió enfocarse en la cara y hombros del otro. Por un momento se arrepintió porque, por breves instantes Yugi giró el rostro en su dirección y a Seto le pareció que lo miraba directamente a los ojos, pudiendo sentir esas pupilas a través de la distancia indagar dentro de él, sacudió su cabeza y cerró los ojos un momento, seguro todo era una ilusión óptica. Volvió a mirar hacía la otra orilla, ahora el sumo sacerdote untaba algo en el cuerpo desnudo de Atem, por alguna razón no podía ya dejar de mirar el acto y sintió una punzada de molestia en el pecho al ver al sujeto tocar al faraón, se obligó a respirar con tranquilidad mientras los tambores seguían sonando. Para Kaiba eran costumbres extrañas y llenas de supersticiones y a pesar de que había investigado antes acerca de sus creencias, presenciarlas era algo muy diferente, no quería influenciarse pero era innegable que todo lo que estaba viendo tenía un aura de misticismo.

Después de haber ungido al faraón, los tambores pararon y Atem se adentró en las aguas de Nilo. Kaiba supo entonces que ritual era, por la mente le pasó la idea de irse, de no ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder pero algo dentro de él le pedía quedarse, era algo que intuía pero se negaba incluso a darle forma en su mente porque si le ponía un nombre se volvería un hecho y era algo que Seto no podía ni debía permitirse, no al menos con alguien como un faraón de hace miles de años. Pero ese algo que luchaba por salir a flote le hizo quedarse ahí, escondido donde estaba.

Atem se sumergió en el agua hasta que la misma le llegó a la altura del ombligo. Las manos del faraón tocaron su pecho y bajaron por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su abdomen y perderse en el agua, Kaiba no podía ver con exactitud lo que hacía pero se debía ser muy torpe como para no notar el como se movían sus manos y la expresión complacida y no saber lo que pasaba. Era el ritual de fecundación del Nilo. Sí Seto lo hubiese sabido antes se habría retirado al momento y hubiera buscado la forma de llegar al palacio, pero ahora le parecía imposible el siquiera apartar la vista de Atem, de su piel morena y de su cuerpo, seguía sin ser muy alto, pero a leguas se notaba lo tonificado de sus músculos al contrario de los de Mutou, también se le veía un poco más maduro. 

Los movimientos en sus manos se hicieron más rápidos, ladeó un poco su cabeza mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Kaiba en ese momento quiso maldecir su tecnología de punta que le ayudaba a ver la expresión de completo éxtasis del faraón, el como se relamió los labios para inmediatamente después morderlos y como su mano no paró hasta que un estremecimiento le hizo detenerse, Kaiba notó con claridad la palabra que el faraón suspiró. 

Apagó el visor con brusquedad, pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan shockeado, no sabía que pensar o sentir al respecto, su cuerpo había reaccionado a la imagen del faraón y su mente le había hecho una mala jugada al imaginarse encima del cuerpo de Atem, se obligó a desechar esos pensamientos, él solo había venido en busca de una revancha, nada más. Apretó los puños con frustración, quiso gritar, pero eso delataría su presencia por lo que tuvo que morderse la lengua. Lo único bueno, es que conocía de que iba el ritual, por lo que no tenía necesidad de volver a asomarse, esperaría un tiempo prudente hasta que terminaran y se hubiesen ido, luego cruzaría el río; aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo por que los rituales siempre eran tardados.

(...)

Cuando al fin llegó a la ciudad, entró por el camino principal. Notó que había mucho barullo y el ambiente se sentía festivo, también se percató de como algunos le observaban con miedo y no era para menos, la tecnología usada en conjunto con el cubo de Aigami aún eran inestables, por lo que tenía una aura de desdimensionalización, lo que suponía que asustaba a los aldeanos, que a su paso se metían a sus casas y corrían, bueno, bien podría ser peor y que trataran de apresarlo, aunque era seguro que con una invocación de alguno de sus Ojos azules podía disuadirlos perfectamente de acercarse. Siguió avanzando por la calzada principal y llegó al fin al palacio de Atem. Algunos guardias al verlo aproximarse fueron a encararlo y otros más se adentraron en el palacio, Seto suspiró, levantó la mano listo para activar su disco de duelo pero antes de que fuera necesario hacerlo, llegó un sirviente, les habló en su dialecto y todos bajaron las armas, dejando el camino libre para que Kaiba se acercara al lacayo quien le hizo una reverencia y una seña para que lo siguiera, el castaño no lo dudó y avanzó entre los guardias. 

Al adentrarse en el lugar, se dedico a observar lo que había a su alrededor, todo lo que veía a su paso era digno de un gobernante respetado y poderoso, Seto chistó con un poco de molestia. Había tapices bellamente elaborados, jarrones, frescos en las paredes que adornaban a la par que contaban historias, vió algunos animales exóticos vagar entre los largos pasillos y escuchó el rumor de agua, seguro una fuente dentro del palacio. El sirviente seguía caminando aunque se le notaba un poco temeroso, giró a la izquierda y llegaron a unas puertas de tamaño considerable, tocó una vez y abrió, luego se hizo a un lado y se arrodilló, indicándole a a Seto que podía entrar. Kaiba miró el amplio salón, había una escalinata y a los costados de ella, claramente la guardia real, al fondo el trono, el castaño caminó con paso decidido para encontrarse con Atem. Su corazón vibraba de emoción al saber que por fin podría enfrentarse a él en persona y no a una copia sacada de sus recuerdos, podía sentir la expectación en el aire y escuchaba con claridad el sonido de sus pasos, al llegar a la escalinata, alzó su brazo, activó su disco de duelo y Atem se puso de pie en una muestra clara de bienvenida.

—¡Yugi! ¡No! ¡Atem, he venido a retarte en duelo! —exclamó Seto—. Esta vez no hay forma de que huyas.

Los presentes en el salón se mantuvieron en silencio, mismo que solo era perturbado por los pasos de Atem bajando a su encuentro. Kaiba se mantuvo firme hasta que el faraón se detuvo a una corta distancia, la mirada de él parecía que le leía hasta el alma como siempre, como si supiera que movimiento iba a realizar o que carta estaba a punto de jugar, entonces Atem rio, y Kaiba no había sabido cuanto necesitaba eso, incluso perdió la pose un momento que Atem aprovechó para acercarse y poner una mano sobre su hombro.

—¡Kaiba, bienvenido! Los dioses me habían dicho que vendrías y qué me perdonen, pero pensé que se habían equivocado, aunque claro, ellos nunca se equivocan. —Atem volvión a reir y continúo—. Sé que justo ahora deseas un duelo, pero son días de festividades, por favor, quédate como mi invitado, vienes de lejos y seguro debes estar cansado, me harías feliz si me acompañas. —El faraón extendió la mano hacia una puerta lateral.

—¿Crees que vengo de vacaciones? —Seto se cruzó de brazos intentando sentir indignación y Atem volvía a reír.

—Insisto, Kaiba —y diciendo eso, avanzó hacía la puerta antes señalada, a Kaiba no le quedó otra opción más que seguirlo. 

Sí Yugi antes tenía una actitud engreída, justo ahora le parecía que rayaba en lo irritante, era claro que eran sus dominios y que estaba acostumbrado a que siguieran sus ordenes. El faraón le esperaba en la entrada y al llegar el castaño junto a él, un sirviente les abrió la puerta que daba a un comedor, como todo en el palacio, rezumaba privilegios, había cuantiosos platos de comida, la mayoría desconocidos para Seto pero que olían muy bien. Atem se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa y le hizo una seña al otro para que tomara asiento al lado y en cuanto hubo llegado a su lugar y se acomodó, los sirvientes les ofrecieron bebida, acercaron platos con lo que parecían aperitivos. Kaiba observó a Atem para saber como debía actuar, era claro que la etiqueta egipcia no había trascendido miles de años, esperó a que el faraón le sugiriera que comer y que beber, Kaiba se sintió extrañamente cómodo ahí en compañía de Atem.

—Claramente, tus sacerdotes no están. —No era un tema que Kaiba quisiera tocar pero tenía curiosidad, tomó un pequeño plato con lo que parecía un rollo relleno de carne y lo examinó, no se veía tan mal por lo que se lo llevo a la boca, Atem le miró.

—¿Quieres conocer a Seth? —el castaño se quedo callado, el faraón lo interpretó como un sí—. Llegarán al amanecer, tienen que preparar la ceremonia de mañana, dime ¿te quedarás?

—No lo creo, esta tecnología —dijo al momento que tocaba el dispositivo en su cabeza—, aún es un prototipo, no debería quedarme tanto ¿sabes? 

Además estaba el hecho de que desconocía que ritual seguía después y no tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo y se negaba a traer a la mente lo visto en el Nilo. Atem, que se había recostado en unos cojines que habían llevado, lucía un tanto decepcionado, pero se recompuso con rapidez y se incorporó, tomó una pequeña jarra bebió y luego se puso de pie. 

—Entonces ¿puedes acompañarme? Tengo que ir a asearme y dispongo de un poco de tiempo antes de atender asuntos imperiales.

—¿Tendrás un duelo conmigo? —Atem sonrió ante la pregunta de Seto.

—Si algo he aprendido, es que hay más tiempo que vida. —Seto le miró molesto, el faraón le sonrió de una manera que a Kaiba le pareció atrayente y molesta—. Hay tiempo para todo. 

No le quedó más remedio que seguir al faraón por los interminables pasillos del palacio, estando en compañía de él no le veían ni con miedo ni con extrañeza, si acaso solo había miradas de soslayo y ya, aunque si estuvieran sus sacerdotes la situación hubiese sido diferente, pensaba el castaño. Llegaron por fin a los aposentos del faraón, se notaba a leguas a quien pertenecían esas habitaciones, incluso tenía una bañera que ya se encontraba lista para usarse y a la que Atem se dirigió y metió la mano en el agua para comprobar la temperatura, sonrió con tranquilidad, entonces el más alto cayó en cuenta de que Atem iba a tomar un baño y no había nadie más en el habitación más que él, ni un sirviente ni un guardia ¿Cómo podían dejar su máximo gobernante a solas con un desconocido? El faraón habló:

—Siento que tengas que esperarme. Si le hubiera hecho caso a los dioses, me habría aseado antes, pero tuve un ritual que cumplir y luego una junta con la guardia real. —Comenzó a quitarse la joyería que llevaba puesta, no era tanta como la que portaba en el Nilo lo que significaba que todo lo que había llevado puesto era con fines religiosos. No pudo evitar notar la gracia y destreza en su labor, llegó el turno al collar y el tocado, toda la joyería la puso en una pequeña bandeja cubierta de seda, había estado tan absorto en sus movimientos que dio un respingo cuando la ropa cayó al suelo—. Oh, lo siento, sé que en Japón son más... eh... recatados, aunque pensé que entre hombres no había tanto problema, aquí no tenemos esos dilemas ¿Quieres que llame a alguien más? ¿Te molesta que estemos solos?

Kaiba miró al otro con curiosidad ¿Por qué se le veía nervioso? Al fin negó.

—No pasa nada, solo estaba pensando y me sorprendiste, es todo... me sentaré. —Señaló una especie de diván al cual se acercó, acomodándose de manera que veía hacia un ventanal de vista preciosa, aunque de reojo también podía mirar a Atem, quien terminaba de desvertirse, el castaño sabía que sí caminaba unos pasos podía ir y tocarle pero prefería meditar lo que estaba estaba sucediendo, aún no asimilaba lo que había pasado en la ribera del Nilo; después de caminar bajo el sol y de la comida ofrecida, lo que vio, se corrigió con rapidez, lo que supuso que vio seguro había sido una ilusión producida por el deseo de que él faraón quisiera enfrentarlo tanto como Seto deseaba, no había necesidad de involucrar nada que no fuera parte de un duelo. Escuchó el rumor del agua y dio un vistazo, Atem lavaba su cuerpo con especial esmero, tal vez lo que le habían puesto era difícil de quitar, Kaiba suspiró, al diablo con reflexionar, si es que había un lugar y momento para hacer las cosas era ese, tal vez nunca tendría otra oportunidad, si resultaba en que iba a caer en un error, podía confiar en que el faraón lo detendría, tragarse la equivocación, pedir su duelo y salir de ahí con la victoria, si no se equivocaba... bueno, ya se las apañaría. Se quitó el duel disk y la gabardina y caminó hacia la bañera. 

Atem sintió a Kaiba cerca y abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados, lo vio arremangarse la playera y aún a cierta distancia.

—¿Puedo? —Fue la escueta pregunta del otro, Atem asintió, el más alto tomó una bandeja la llenó de agua y la vertió en su espalda, este le dio un trozo de seda que habia usado para frotar sus brazos indicando a Kaiba que hiciera lo mismo en su espalda. Comenzó a limpiar sus hombros, luego su cuello y siguió hacía la columna, delineándola, sintió al otro estremecerse bajo su tacto, eso le pareció divertido, recorrió el camino de vuelta al cuello y talló detrás de los oídos. Recordó el tiempo en el que tenía que bañar a Mokuba, aunque era claro que las atmósferas eran diferentes, le pareció extraño que justo en ese instante se le venían a la mente esos momentos, trató de volver a guardarlos y prosiguió, recorrió el toque a la garganta del más bajo, delineó la manzana de adán y poniendo los dedos bajo la quijada hizo que Atem levantara la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos, tenía unas pestañas de impacto y unos ojos preciosos, no podía negar que Mutou era apuesto, pero siempre pudo reconocer cuando la otra persona que habitaba dentro de Yugi hacía aparición, verlo en el duelo ceremonial y en la batalla contra Aigami solo le había confirmado todo y hecho que dejará de lado su escepticismo. Suspiró y volvió a preguntar—. ¿Puedo?

Era claro lo que el castaño quería, aunque el corazón del más bajo latía desbocado, estaba educado para controlar sus emociones, por otro lado y por mucho que Seto fuera un genio, millonario y la persona más engreída que había conocido, seguía siendo un niño y aunque el mismo Atem también lo era, sus contextos eran diametralmente opuestos, por lo que sabía que sí decía un no o siquiera titubeaba, Kaiba en automático lo interpretaría como un rechazo, sonrió para sí ¿Acaso trataba con un cervatillo? Así que solo cerró los ojos con lentitud, dando a entender que estaba dispuesto a ceder a lo que Kaiba deseara.

A Seto le faltó el aire, titubeó solo un segundo y tomó los labios de Atem, quien suspiró de alivio y placer, por que sabía que también cabía la posibilidad de que Kaiba se arrepintiera y se alejara.

Tantos años, tantas noches encerrado en un rompecabezas, milenios queriendo compañía y ahora tenía la que no sabía que deseaba con tanto fervor, alzó los brazos para tener a Kaiba más cerca, pero el castaño le tomó un brazo antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

—Lo siento, pero si mojas el dispositivo o lo apagas, me iré y no quisiera eso justo en este momento. —Atem rio divertido y negó.

—No, no queremos eso .

Kaiba se estiró y tomó una manta que tenía cerca para sacar a Atem de la bañera y llevarlo a la cama. Lo cargó en brazos y caminó hasta el lecho, una vez ahí se posicionó encima de él y se agachó para besarle de nuevo, puso su mano en su cuello y bajó por el pecho para llegar a su abdomen, repitiendo lo que le había visto hacer antes, Atem dio un respingo en anticipación a lo que Kaiba pretendía hacer, podía sentir como su erección iba en aumento, alzó los brazos con cuidado y le rodeó el cuello para pegarlo a su cuerpo, la humedad en su piel no se había ido del todo y mojó un poco de la playera del más alto y detuvo lo que hacían para quitársela, provocando un sonido de disgusto del otro. Kaiba le miró con algo de divertida arrogancia, pero prefirió callar, no quería iniciar alguna clase de discusión. 

Seto sujetó los bordes de su playera y comenzó a levantarla, Atem se mordió los labios, se notaba a leguas que Kaiba tenía un cuerpo juvenil y trabajado, pero verlo así era algo sublime. El otro volvió a ponerse encima, recargándose en uno de sus brazos para que su peso no cayera sobre el más bajo y continuo sus besos, ambos eran inexpertos, pero terminaron por acoplarse adecuadamente, se probaron, se mordían y se bebían el aliento del otro. Fue Atem quien llevó sus manos a los cinturones de Kaiba y comenzó a desabrocharlos, el más alto no hizo nada, solo observó como el otro los quitaba y bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones y metía la mano, cuando el faraón tomó entre sus manos su miembro, Seto tuvo que quedarse quieto y distraerse un poco o seguramente se correría y aún era pronto, Atem lo notó, sacó una mano para dejarla libre y acariciar el cabello castaño llevándolo detrás de su oreja para después colocar su mano en la nuca y atraerlo, volviendo a besarlo, escabullendo su lengua en la boca del otro.

Para Kaiba todo estaba pasando con rapidez, como casi todas las cosas en su vida, solo que por primera vez no tenía idea de que debía hacer o esperar. Lo estaba disfrutando, sí, y le gustaría que durase para siempre, pero su parte racional le decía que las cosas no eran así, en el duelo ceremonial había tenido la certeza de que Atem se quedaría y al final el resultado fue otro, todos los que habían estado presentes sabían que había sido lo mejor pero casi nadie lo pudo aceptar. Al fin pudo ver como incluso Mutou tuvo cierre y él no, él seguía empeñado en encontrar la manera de llegar al espíritu del rey y ahora que lo había hecho, lo tenía bajo de sí, desnudo, no es la manera en la que había imaginado las cosas pero estaba satisfecho y tendría algo que nadie más había tomado de Atem, lo que le hacía sentirse orgulloso.

En algún momento cambiaron de posición y el rey se sentó sobre sus caderas, Kaiba sentía su erección sobre su vientre y la suya rozar en la ingle del otro. No podía apartar sus ojos del rostro del moreno, el como lucía complacido, su cara tenía un leve sonrojo y un poco de sudor en su frente, era guapo, más de lo que Seto estaba dispuesto a aceptar en voz alta, el rey puso sus manos en el pecho del castaño, rasguñó levemente y empezó a moverse para causar fricción, Kaiba gimió por la acción y sujetó las caderas, clavando un poco las uñas en ellas y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. No es que fuese alguien totalmente casto pero siempre había algo más por hacer, trataba de ocupar sus energías en cosas más útiles y practicas, por lo que el deseo carnal usualmente quedaba rezagado a un segundo plano, pero cuando tenía duelos contra Yugi (contra el faraón, en realidad), había algo que le despertaba deseos que no sabía que tenía, siempre los había interpretado de la manera incorrecta, pero solo ahora se daba cuenta de ello, aunque si las cosas se hubiesen dado de forma diferente, no estaba seguro de hasta donde podrían haber llegado.

Atem se mordía los labios en un vano intento de callar sus gemidos pero si algo caracterizaba a Seto, era que quería todo y lo obtendría de una u otra manera, no le gustaban las cosas a medias. Así que metió una de sus manos entre ambos y sujetó ambos miembros con ella y comenzó a mastúrbalos logrando que Atem no pudiera contenerse y gimiera sin pudor. Seto quedó fascinado y se incorporó para poder besarlo de nuevo, pegando sus cuerpos, la intensidad del sentimiento era tal que el roce de sus pieles le abrumaba, en algún punto dejó de pensar y sus movimientos fueron guiados por puro instinto y apego, con la otra mano que tenía libre, apretó una de las nalgas de Atem, este se pegaba más a su torso y gemía entre el beso, le mordía los labios y le jalaba un poco el cabello, guiándolo o indicando cuando ir más rápido o más despacio y Seto obedecía. Cerca del orgasmo, Atem dejó los labios del castaño y mordió un hombro, justo cuando sintió como eyaculaba y su corazón latía desbocado, casi de inmediato Seto le siguió y el gemido que dejó escapar era lo mejor que había oído el faraón, porque él lo había provocado, Kaiba no dejó de masturbarlos hasta pasados unos segundos, al cabo de cuales, se recostó, jalando al rey junto a él. No sabían muy bien que hacer o decir, así que se limitaron a quedarse uno junto al otro unos minutos, al final, Atem fue quien se levantó, puso sus labios sobre los de Kaiba en un casto beso y le sonrió. 

En la mañana, cuando había ido al Nilo a hacer el ritual, había tenido que recurrir a la imagen del ceo de Kaibacorp para poder llevar a cabo la ceremonia, había gemido su nombre cuando eyaculó y ahora lo tenía recostado en su lecho, con el torso desnudo, sonrojado y despeinado. Dio gracias a los dioses por tal regalo y era su deber cuidarlo, por lo que tomó algo de una canasta que estaba cerca de su cama, una loción, de la que puso un poco en su mano y la esparció en el cuello y hombros de Kaiba, notó la mordida que le había hecho y se inclinó a besarla, para después preguntar.

—¿Estas bien? Lo siento, no debí hace... —Kaiba le miró extrañado, no entendía por que el faraón lo trataba así, pero negó, respiró hondo y sujetó la muñeca del otro para evitar que la retirara.

—¿Porque te preocupas tanto? No hace falta que lo hagas.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que por qué? Es normal querer la comodidad y consentimiento de mi amante. —Esa respuesta tomó a Seto desprevenido y le hizo reír, Atem le miró con molestia—. ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—¿Amante? ¿Soy tu amante?

—Si estas en mi lecho, sí. —Para el faraón era algo natural, querer a alguien y desearlo, compartir el lecho, convertirlo en tu pareja y... entonces cayó en cuenta de su error en la elección de palabras, ahora él rio ante el descontento de Kaiba que estaba a punto de protestar, pero Atem le besó y al separarse de nuevo le susurró—. Sí te quedaras conmigo, serías mi consorte.

Seto chistó queriendo aparentar molestia, pero se le notaba a leguas lo apenado que estaba. Atem rio.

—¿Que hay de Seth?— ¿Así que por eso preguntaba antes por él? Al faraón le pareció gracioso, pero debía ser claro. 

—¿Qué hay con él? ¿Te molesta? ¿Estás celoso?— Pudo ver como Kaiba rodaba los ojos con molestia—. No te preocupes, es solo uno de los sacerdotes, le tengo aprecio sí, pero no se compara contigo.

Kaiba no sabía si esa respuesta le satisfacía o le hacía desear más, por el momento decidió dejarlo de lado, movió a Atem para poder incorporarse y comenzar a arreglar sus ropas, tal vez el duelo tendría que esperar, ya que el tiempo del que disponía el monarca, estaba contado y no quería que alguno de sus sirvientes les vieran en esa situación, el faraón le tomó un brazo antes de que se pusiera de pie, Kaiba le miró y Atem le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

—La próxima vez, quédate más tiempo. —Kaiba sonrió ante la orden del faraón, por que eso no había sido una petición, sabía que podía negarse, pero también sabía que ya no podría vivir sin él.

—Es obvio, aún me debes un duelo.

**Author's Note:**

> Woaaaah! No pensé que fueran a ser poco más de 5k palabras, quisiera decir que se me hizo pesado, pero sería mentir.
> 
> Hace poco me vi ma saga Memorias del faraón y si ya shippeaba a Kaiba y Atem, pues termine de encularme, luego volví a ver la película y al ver que aquí no hay tantos fics de esta pareja, decidí poner manos a la obra, así que estarán viendo spam de ellos (en mi fb, ya les esta lloviendo duro y tupido, lol).
> 
> Me puse a investigar acerca de las tradiciones y costumbres y encontré que había un ritual donde el faraón tenía que eyacular ennel Nilo para fertilizarlo, obvio no podía desprovechar semejante oportunidad, así que aquí estamos, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. C:
> 
> La canción que da el nombre:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/0TXKNOetFyMNO2ZwU5Nhdh?si=rQxfyWDxQICeLRNChQtrhA


End file.
